powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Arsenal (MMPR)
Dinosaur Power Coins The original Coins drew their power from the ancient dinosaurs and had an animal engraved on each one: Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Saber-Toothed Tiger, and Tyrannosaurus. The sixth Coin was based off a dragon, but instead had a symbol resembling a dragon's footprint. It is unknown how, but Zordon gained possession of the first five coins, while Rita Repulsa gained the Dragon Coin. The Rangers could remove their Coin and transform it into a Power Crystal (see below.) The holder places his thumb and index fingers on the edge of the Coin, heads facing out. The individual then elongates the crystal down to a point. The Rangers usually shout "Two-One-Power Up", and insert it into a slot on the helm of his/her Zord. The Coins could also emit powerful, magical charges which have been used to re-energize Zordon. Image:MMPR_All_6_Power_Coins.jpg|All 6 Power Coins Image:All_5_Coins_combined_MMPR.jpg|All 5 Coins & Powers COmbined Power Crystals Whenever one Ranger was in great peril, and the others would need to assist them, Rangers could put their hands together and form a power crystal out of their morphing essence (their coin.) With it they could transport themselves to wherever their crystals were if a Ranger activates them. The Crystals could be transported through the morphing grid to a Ranger's Power Weapon, first seen in "A Pressing Engagement." When Jason had his (Red) along with the other four, he could activate them, transporting his friends Kimberly (Pink,) Zachary (Black,) Billy (Blue,) and Trini (Yellow) to his location. The Rangers become beams of colored light upon transport. They could also be used in conjunction with the Dinozords, projecting energy from all 5 Zords at once in the Megazord's Tank Mode, or one concentrated blast in Battle Mode. Image:All_Power_Crystals_MMPR.jpg|All 5 Crystals Image:Crystal_Power_Porting_.jpg|Crystal Transportation Image:mega_Crystal_Power.jpg|Megazord using Power Crystals to fire Energy Blasts Power Weapons Power Axe This is the personal weapon of the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger Zack Taylor. It is a black, single-blade axe to be used for blunt damage. The base of the axe can be slid downward towards the base, converting into a blaster-like weapon that forms the main portion of the Power Blaster. In the episode Itsy Bitsy Spider Zack uses it as a blaster on it's own. Also in the episode A Different Drum he calls his weapon the Cosmic Cannon during the Power Blaster formation. Image:Power_Axe.jpg|Zack's Axe Image:Charged_Power_Axe_MMPR.jpg|Power Axe Glowing w/ Energy Image:Power_Cannon_MMPR.jpg|Power Axe Blaster Mode Power Bow This is the personal weapon of the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Kimberly Hart. It fires projectile arrows at enemies, something Kimberly often did from midair. When used as part of the power blaster, it crosses over the top of the Power Axe, forming a bar that holds the Power Daggers and Power Lance. It can be used as a melee weapon in the video game adaptation. Though this weapon technically also belonged to Katherine Hillard, the second Pink Ranger, she never used it. In the episode A Different Drum Kimberly calls her weapon the Battle Bow during the Power Blaster formation. Image:Power_Bow.jpg|Kimberly's Bow Image:Charged_Bow_MMPR.jpg|Power Bow Charged Power Daggers This is the personal weapon of the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Trini Kwan. A twin pair of yellow short-bladed daggers, they are effective as both melee weapons and throwing weapons. When used as part of the Power Blaster, it forms two of the five laser barrels. In the episode A Different Drum Trini calls her weapon the Dino Daggers during the Power Blaster formation. Image:Power_Daggers.jpg|Trini's Daggers Image:Charged_Daggers.jpg|Power Daggers Charged Image:Power_dagger_mmpr.jpg|Left Power Dagger Image:Yellow_dagger_mmpr.jpg|Right Power Dagger Power Lance This is the personal weapon of the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Billy Cranston. A double-bladed lance that is close in height to the Blue Ranger itself, it can split into a pair of maces, the size of escrima sticks. When used as a part of the Power Blaster, it forms two of the five laser barrels. In the episode A Different Drum Billy calls his weapon the Mighty Maces during the Power Blaster formation. Image:Power_Lance.jpg|Billy's Lance Image:Charged_Lance_MMPR.jpg|Charged Power Lance Image:Power_Lance_Seperated.jpg|Power Lance Seperated Power Sword This is the personal weapon of the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger, Jason Lee Scott. When used as part of the Power Blaster, it is placed on top of it, the blade pointing towards the barrel. Zordon stated that it is the key to all the weapons powers. Curiously, during the Power Blaster formation in the episode'' A Different Drum'' Jason does not give his weapon a second name. It is also the only weapon that does not have a second function; the Power Bow can turn into a harp, the Power Lance can split into two, the Power Axe can turn into a blaster/cannon and the Power Daggers can be used as a throwing weapon. The tradeoff is sheer power, hence the name POWER Sword. Image:Power_Sword.jpg|Jason's Sword Image:Charged_Power_Sword_MMPR.jpg|Power Sword Glowing Image:Charged_Sword_1_MMPR.jpg Power Blaster A powerful assemblage of the 5 core Ranger's Weapons: Red Power Sword, Black Power Axe, Blue Power Lance, Yellow Power Daggers, and Pink Power Bow. Used as a finisher on small monsters. Sometimes it wouldn't manage to destroy them before Rita or Zedd could make the monster grow. It resembled a crossbow, and its two central pieces were the Power Bow and the Power Axe. The Power Blaster was formed by placing the Power Bow horizontally within the locking mechanism of the Power Axe-in-Cannon Mode, with the Power Dagger's and separated Power Lance Mace's connected to the length of the Bow, with their handles facing forward, acting as additional barrels to the cannon. The Power Sword, the key to the Blaster, was locked in on top of the cannon, similar to where an arrow would be placed in a crossbow. The Power Blaster was used by the original team of Rangers extensively, but the second team would replace it with the more powerful Power Cannon. Image:Weapons_Combined_MMRP.jpg|Every Weapon Seperate but Equal Image:Power_Blaster_Part_5_MMPR.jpg|5 Parts, All Combined! Image:Power_Blaster_MMPR.jpg|Power Blaster! Image:Power_Blaster_Blast_MMPR.jpg|Power BLAST Other Weapons Blade Blaster Small ray guns that could turn into small swords, used as the Ranger's sidearms. Only killed one monster (Weldo), but also destroyed Billy's evil copy in Blue Ranger Gone Bad. Despite the lasers packing a punch, Tommy was able to use his Dragon Dagger to power up his Dragon Shield and deflect its fire. Interestingly enough, Tommy also seemingly replaced his stolen Dragon Dagger with one in the episode Return of An Old Friend. Image:Blade_Blaster_MMPR.jpg|Standard Blade Blaster Image:Blade_Blaster_MMPR_LAZER!!!.jpg|Blade-Blast Image:MMPR BladeBlaster.jpg|The Blade Blaster, ready to fire, as held by Trini Kwan. Image:MMPR DragonShield GreenWithEvil.png|The Red Ranger firing upon the Green Ranger. Dragon Dagger This is the personal weapon of the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger Tommy Oliver. It is used to summon and control the Dragonzord by playing it like a flute. Anyone who has the Dragon Dagger can summon Dragonzord, such as Goldar. Zords The Dinozords are the first Zords of the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They were based off of dinosaurs from the Cretaceous time period. Although the first in the series, chronology may put other Zord formations before it. When all five Dinzords were combined, they formed the Megazord, the only such combination not to have a prefix before its name (such as Thunder Megazord or Ninja Megazord). The Dino Megazord later served as the foundation for the creation of the stronger Thunder Megazord, which was later destroyed by Rito Revolto. Both the Dragonzord and Titanus lie dormant on Earth. Pterodactyl Dinozord Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger, piloted the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Forming the chestplate of the Megazord, it could fire twin lasers when used individually, which looked like lightning, and was the only Zord with flight capability. It remained submerged in a volcanoe for hiding purposes. Image:Pterodactyl_In_Volcanoe.jpg|Pterodactyl In the Volcanoe Image:Inside_Pterodactyl.jpg|Pterodactyl Zord Cockpit Image:Pterodactyl_Flight.jpg|Pterodactyl Flying Image:Pterodactyl_Fires_Cannons.jpg|Pterodactyl fires its Twin Cannons Mastodon Dinozord Zack Taylor, the Black Ranger, piloted the Mastodon Dinozord. Forming the shield and arms of the Megazord. Alone it could fire frigid blasts of cold air & mist at enemies, temporarily freezing them. Its hiding place was in the deep Arctic. Image:Mastodon_In_Arctic.jpg|Mastodon In the Arctic Image:Inside_Mastodon.jpg|Mastodon Dinozord Cockpit Image:Inside_Mastodon_Controls.jpg|Mastodon Control Panel Image:Mastodon_Mist.jpg|Mastodon firing Mist from its trunk Triceratops Dinozord Billy Cranston, the Blue Ranger, piloted the Triceratops Dinozord. Forming the left leg, it could shoot laser shots from a twin cannon (its tail) as well as fire chain-link power cables out of its horns to subdue opponents. The Triceratops remained in the Desert while not in use. Image:Triceratops_In_Desert.jpg|Triceratops In the Desert Image:Inside_Triceratops_Zord.jpg|Triceratops Controls & Cockpit Image:Triceratops_Cannon.jpg|Triceratops Cannon Image:Triceratops_POWER_CABLES.jpg|Triceratops' Power Cables Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord Trini Kwan, the Yellow Ranger, piloted the Sabeetooth Tiger Dinozord. Forming the right leg, it could shoot a large yellow laser out of a tail cannon, similar to the triceratops however it could also attack using its teeth/fangs. This Zord was by far the fastest, running as transportation. Its hiding place was in the deep Jungle. Image:Sabertooth_in_Jungle.jpg|Sabertooth Tiger In the Jungle Image:Inside_ST_Dinozord.jpg|S-Tiger Zord Cockpit Image:Sabretooth_Battle_MMPR.jpg|Sabertooth battles Minotaur using its teeth. Image:Sabretooth_Cannon_MMPR.jpg|Sabertooth Cannon Tyrannosaurus Dinozord Jason Lee Scott, the Red Ranger, piloted the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord. Forming the head and torso, the Tyrannosaurus was the mightiest of all Dinozords, sometimes acting alone in combat, when it could use its tail and jaws as weapons. Usually went toe to toe with the Dragonzord. It could also roar so strongly that it created seismic blasts, channeling the Earth as a weapon, defeating The Giant. The Tyrannosaurus remained underground while not in use. Image:Tyrannosaurus_emerging_from_Earth.jpg|Tyrannosaurus emerging from the Underground. Image:Tyrannosaurus_Control_Panel.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Controls & Cockpit Image:Red_ranger_on_zord_mmpr.jpg|Red Ranger atop Tyrannosaurus Zord Image:Tyrannosaurus_Battle_MMPR.jpg|Tyrannosaurus VS Giant Megazord An even greater weapon against evil, the Megazord is a powerful amalgam of the 5 Dinozords. It had two stages: Tank Mode and Battle Mode. Megazord Tank-Mode travelled on treads and wheels from the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Zords repspectively. Armed with a pair of main cannons derived from Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus formed the central body around which all the other components connected. In addition to the large cannons, the tank could also fire directed energy beams from the eyes of all the Dinozords using the Rangers' Power Crystals. Despite being impressively shielded and well-armed, the utility of this formation was limited, especially in combat with more agile, mobile targets. As such, the tank formation of the Dinozords was usually only a brief transitional step in the sequence of forming Megazord, rarely used for prolonged battle. After forming the tank mode, the Rangers could initiate transformation into the Megazord's Battle Mode. This usually began with a computerized voice stating "Megazord sequence has been initiated," concluding with "Megazord activated!" after the reconnection of Pterodactyl Zord, the head crests sliding into position. In this mode, Megazord features fewer ranged energy weapons, compensating with far greater close combat potential. Image:Megazord_Perspective_MMPR.jpg|Megazord Viw Inside/Out Image:Overhead_view_of_megacenter_mmpr.jpg|Overhead View of Megazord Cockpit Image:Tank_Mode_MMPR.jpg|Megazord Tank Mode Image:Tank_Mode_Fires_MMPR!.jpg|Tank Mode Fires! Megazord Power Sword & Mammoth Shield It was not uncommon to need more power and weapons to bring an end to a battle, even with the Megazord's immense strength. When this became necessary, any Power Ranger, but usually the Red Ranger, would summon the Power Sword. Descending from the sky, the sword would embed itself into the ground nearby, or on some occasions be caught directly by Megazord. The Power Sword not only made it stronger, but could be used as a substitute power supply when the main sources were unavailable. Megazord's Power Sword allowed him to perform his typical finisher move, an upward slash with the sword energized, throwing an energy wave into the target. This energy usually resulted in the explosive destruction of whatever monster it struck. The head of the Mastodon Zord could also be utilized as a shield to complement the Power Sword, only used twice. First used in Green With Evil Part 2, the Mammoth Shield reflected the Green Ranger's energy blast back at him. Later, in Fowl Play ''Jason summoned the Shield in order to protect the Megazord from Peckster's beak. Image:MEGAZZORD!!!!!!!.jpg|Megazord Battle Mode Image:Megazord_Fighting_MMPR.jpg|Megazord in Battle Image:Mega_Power_Sword_MMPR.jpg|The "Mega Power Sword" Image:Mammoth_Shield_MMPR.jpg|Mammoth Shield Reflecting Energy Dragonzord The Dragonzord is the zord of Tommy, the Green Ranger, and temporarily Jason, the Red Ranger. To destroy the Power Rangers, the evil Green Ranger was given the Dragonzord by Rita Repulsa, which he could control by playing music on his Dragon Dagger. Once the spell over Green Ranger was broken, he and Dragonzord joined the Power Rangers. Dragonzord could combine with the Mastadon, Triceratops and Saber-Toothed Tiger to form Dragonzord Battle Mode or all five Dinozords to form the Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord's tail had a drill on the tip, which he would swing around to attack opponents. He could also shoot missiles from his fingertips. He was also capable of fighting underwater to a greater degree than the Dino Megazord. Dragonzord formed the head and torso of Dragonzord Battle mode and the helmet and shoulder pads of Mega Dragonzord. The Dragonzord remained untouched when Tommy took on the White Tiger powers created by Zordon and Alpha, until the Wizard of Deception created a clone and granted him Dragon powers. The clone summoned the Dragonzord to do battle with the White Tigerzord and won. When Tommy saved the clone from the Wizards evil The clone had Dragonzord return to the sea. He now lays dormant on Earth. Dragonzord Battle Mode This formation was effectively an alternate Megazord, with the Dragonzord replacing the Tyrannosaurus as the torso and head. Its detached tail straightened and combined with its lighted chestplate to form the Power Staff, which was used primarily as a hand weapon, but the drill could be charged and used as a finishing attack. The finisher was successful in most cases, but failed against the Samurai Fan Man, who was later defeated by the Ultrazord. Mega Dragonzord ''Main Article: Mega Dragonzord The Dragonzord had the ability to combine with the entire original Megazord to form the Mega-Dragonzord. In this formation, the Dragonzord turns into armor that attaches to the top of the Megazord, turning his finger cannons into shoulder cannons. The Mega-Dragonzord was very powerful, physically stronger than even the Dragonzord in Battle Mode, but also significantly slower because his composition made him top heavy. His primary attack consisted of a three-pronged energy attack generated by the Dragonzord symbols on the arms and the Megazord's chestplate, which was generally powerful enough to finish most enemies. It was also this combination that when merged with Titanus, created the first Ultrazord. Titanus Titanus is a giant brachiosaurus Carrier Zord used by the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. First seen guarding the Thunder Slingers needed to fight the Super Putty Patrollers, Titanus was the key to the strongest Zord formation available to the Rangers during Season 1. When the Rangers had trouble with defeating a monster, they called Titanus and the Mega Dragonzord in battle mode would fly onto his back and form the Ultrazord. When the Rangers got their Thunderzords, Titanus moved to the background to give place to Tor the Shuttlezord of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 2. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Season 3, Titanus returned and could combine with the Ninja MegaFalconzord to become the Ninja Ultrazord. After the Rangers got the Shogun Zords, the Shogun MegaFalconzord could ride atop Titanus to become the Shogun Ultrazord. Unlike previous formations, the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords were only seen in Power Rangers; there was no Sentai counterpart. Titanus currently lays dormant on Earth. Category:Arsenal Category:Mighty Morphin